


Generate Recover

by TCinc



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCinc/pseuds/TCinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the game world shuts down and the survivors of SDR2 awaken, they must come in terms with what they had done in the past while they await for their friends to stir from their slumber</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> As a fan of tragedy, I will attempt to make this as tragic and heartbreaking as possible. Within reason of course.

The only indicator that told him he was conscious was the slight hum of a machine; everything else was dark and empty as if he was floating through space. He felt nothing, saw nothing, thought of nothing. He would have stayed in the empty space forever had the humming had ceased. He waited and waited and waited until the sound died so that he could fully return to his unconsciousness, but the moment never came. With every passing moment that the hum continued its song, the more he became aggravated. He tried to block out the sound inside his head but to no avail. With annoyance and slight curiosity, he decided to leave the comfort of his consciousness to find the source of the sound. He was staring to get bored anyways. 

He slowly opened his eyes, never really realizing they were closed in the first place. At first, he saw nothing as if he didn’t open his eyes at all. For a fraction of a second, he doubted he actually opened them until a dim green light began to appear in his vision as his eyes adjusted from the darkness of his own eyelids. Slowly, that light grew brighter and brighter until it began to blind him. He attempted to move his hands to his face to rub his aching eyes but as he lifted them, one of his hands grazed against something solid above him. Confused, he placed his hand on the object as he tried to look at it with squinted eyes. For a moment, he had no idea what he was touching but as his vision began to adjust to the harsh light, he realized that he was touching glass.

He looked all around him and realized for the first time that he was trapped in an enclosed space. The realization caused him to jerk as he began to panic, splashing the liquid all around him. The liquid frightened him as he wasn’t even aware it was there covering him. He knew it wasn’t water without even looking as he felt it have a slightly higher viscosity. Regardless, he looked down at the liquid and at himself from his lying position to use his sight to confirm it wasn’t water. However, all his thoughts about the liquid vanished when he realized he was naked with wires attached to multiple parts of his body. He let out a hoarse scream as he pounded the glass above him with his fist.

He was confused, he was scared, he was panicking. 

He hit the glass for what felt like hours as he continued to scream like a madman, until finally it began to lift up with a hiss. He sat straight up as soon as soon as he was able to, not caring as cold air hit his bare body. He looked around frantically for something, anything to tell him what was going on. Outside the green light of his enclosure, everything else was pitch black. His eyes were once again, unaccustomed to the dark causing him to completely miss the figure running towards him. He only noticed the figure once it was close enough to him for the green light to illuminate it.

The figure turned out to be a short, young man with spiky brown hair in a black suit. His face olive eyes were filled with worry as he stared at him. Before the young man was able to say anything, he spoke first.

“Who…..Who are you?” He croaked as his throat was a bit raw from screaming. He had backed away from the young man as much as he could while still inside his wet enclosure. He wanted to get out of whatever he was in and run but he didn’t know if the wires would rip his skin if he did.

“I am Makoto Naegi. I’m one of the people who helped you leave the simulation. You do remember me, right?”

He stared at Naegi’s face as if the answers to everything were hidden there. The young man looked so familiar to him and he felt like he heard his name before not too long ago. However, he couldn’t remember anything as if his memories were covered in fog. 

“Tell me then, who are you?” Naegi questioned as he took a step forward, his face now serious. 

“I….My name is K-” It was a simple question he knew the answer to but he stopped himself before the name left his mouth. He began to doubt himself, his name, as another one formed within his mind.

He was Hinata plain and simple. What was he about to say?

Kamakura

That’s when everything hit him. He recalled his life before things became hopeless, his life when he became hope, and his life when the world fell into despair. He remembered the scientists at Hopes Peak using him as a lab rat as the picked at his brain. He remembered his life being nothing more than a boring cycle of death and corruption. 

He would have fell back into despair had he not also remembered the island. He recollected all the friends he had made and the precious times they spent together. How their bonds grew as they faced tragedies together. None of them cared that he couldn’t remember his talent at the time and they all treated him as normal person, something that he craved for his entire time at Hopes Peak. He remembered Nanami, how she gave him hope to continue past the despair and make their own future. 

“Where are my friends?!” Hinata blurted as he gripped the side of the container in front of him. He tried getting up before Naegi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about them Hinata-kun, the ones who left the island with you are doing fine. They’re waking up as well.” Naegi responded with a small smile, calming Hinata down a little. Naegi was more than relieved to find that Hinata was the one who woke up from the simulation and not the other part of him. He only had a slight doubt about it, but having that small doubt be cast away lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. 

“Come on, let's get you out of there and I’ll give you some clothes so you can meet some of your friends that have already woken up. Unfortunately, we only have the clothes you came here with but we washed them so there’s that.” Naegi said cheerfully as he began removing all the wires from Hinata’s body who looked at them distastefully. He didn’t need to ask what they were for, he already knew it was keeping his body alive during his time at the simulation. It took a few minutes, but Naegi eventually removed all the wires and tubing from Hinata. He left momentarily to fetch a towel from a pile nearby that was placed there for this moment. Walking back, he draped it over his shoulder and proceeded to help Hinata out of his enclosure. Hinata clung onto Naegi as his legs adjusted to standing. When he was able to stand on his own, Naegi gave him the towel to dry and cover himself with before walking back to grab a few more. He had forgotten how long Hinata’s hair was when he Kamakura. 

\----

Hinata was walking down a long, bright hallway with Naegi on his left side. Dressed in his clean but slightly torn suit, he walked with confident steps which contradicted what he felt inside. He wanted to see his friends more than anything but he was uncertain how they would react to them looking like the monster that was Kamakura.

“By the way, where is Togami and Kirigiri?” Hinata asked in attempt so start a conversation in hopes of calming his anxiety. 

“Before you woke up, Kirigiri-san was actually helping Sonia-san who was the first to wake up. After that, Togami-kun helped Kuzuryuu-kun who awoke about half an hour later. They should be running around here somewhere.” Naegi replied, facing him time to time as if they were having a normal, casual conversation. Hinata didn’t know how to reply to the information that was given to him so he stayed silent with eyes straight ahead. If he concentrated enough, he could hear faint footsteps and the sound of doors opening in the distance as they bounced off the hallway walls. 

Naegi abruptly stopped at a door on the left wall, causing Hinata to stop as well.

“Well here we are. Like I said earlier, Sonia-san and Kuzuryuu-kun are the only ones who woke up before you. I have no doubt that all the other survivors will all wake up today.” Naegi said with another of his smiles. “I’ll give you three some privacy, Kirigiri-san should be coming later to deliver some food. That is, if she doesn’t get distracted with someone else waking up.” Hinata only replied with a nod before Naegi turned around to walk back down the hallway. 

Hinata knew that all the other students who had perished in the game wouldn’t be waking up together with them but hearing it from Naegi made his heart hurt a little. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he decided to appreciate the fact that anyone was able to escape at all. He gripped the doorknob and pushed himself to open it to finally see his awakened friends.


	2. Full Reunion...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designs were based on the fake Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode leaks

The medium-sized room was dim as the lights were off. The only reason he could see was due to the sunlight coming through the thin window curtains on the back wall. Collapsible beds lined the west and east walls as if the room was quickly re-purposed to be a hospital room. Sitting on the edge of their own respectable bed were his two friends, Sonia and Kuzuryuu. 

Their bodies were facing one another indicating that they were conversing before Hinata opened the door. Kuzuryuu had his back towards the entrance while Sonia could easily see the door past her friend’s shoulders. As soon as Hinata opened the door, the room’s occupants snapped their heads towards his direction, curious to see who it was. They were greeted with the sight of Hinata awkwardly staring at them from the doorway. Hinata was overjoyed to see them, so much so that he started tearing up a little on the spot. He would have ran towards them and pulled both of them into an embrace but his fear of what they thought of him was holding him back. 

“Hinata-san, is that you?” Sonia asked as she slowly stood from her bed after a few seconds of dead silence. She wore a solid black lace dress that reached a few inches past her knees. Matching stockings and opera length gloves made her entire outfit complete as the darkness of it all contrasted her white skin. Her golden hair was a little longer compared to what Hinata saw in the simulation and it was curly as if she recently took her hair down from a bun. 

“Yeah….It’s me” Hinata responded softly with a smile as his tears began to pour down his face. At the sound of this, Kuzuryuu jumped to his feet and fully turned towards him. The blonde was wearing a suit in which every aspect of it was a dull shade of gray. It looked a bit plain compared to the pinstripe suit he wore in the simulation. The one thing that stood out from the simple suit was the dragon design that snaked across his left sleeve. It was only a few tones lighter than the rest of his suit, but its uniqueness made it jump out. Unfortunately, just like in the game, his right eye was covered. This time, a thin white piece of cloth was fashioned to become a simple eye patch which made it the lightest thing on his person.

“Seriously? You better not be fucking with us!” Kuzuryuu shouted with a menacing tone but it was clear on his face that Kuzuryuu was excited to see Hinata as he was to see him. Hinata knew that the yakuza was just putting up a front so that he wouldn’t be crushed if it wasn’t who he expected it to be.

Before Hinata could respond to Kuzuryuu, Sonia had quickly walked towards him and pulled the long haired friend into a tight embrace. Despite the many layers of his suit, he could already feel her tears wetting his chest. Hinata paid no heed to it as he returned her embrace with his own and silently cried with her. Not long after did Hinata feel an arm go across his shoulder as Kuzuryuu gave him a tight one-armed hug. His other hand was too preoccupied wiping the tears away from his single eye to give Hinata a proper hug.

Together they stood entangled in each other’s arms as they enjoyed one another’s presence. It seemed as if years passed by until Sonia broker her embrace prompting the other two to end their own. 

“Oh my, I’ve been so overwhelmed seeing you that I had forgot to ask. Are you feeling well Hinata-san?” Sonia asked as she wiped away the remaining tears off her face. “I recall that I was exhausted within the first few minutes of leaving those pods, would you want to sit down?” Hinata’s legs were only slightly fatigued but he accepted her offer regardless. 

“Yes, I would like that.” Hinata responded as Sonia happily but gently pulled Hinata’s arm towards the beds. He decided to sit alone on the side of the bed Kuzuryuu was previously sitting on while the other two sat on one side of Sonia’s bed.

“So…uh..” Kuzuryuu started as he stared at the ground. He rubbed the back of his head before he continued. “You obviously remember the island by the way you acted when you saw us but….do you remember anything else?” The blond said the last part of sternly as he stared into Hinata’s eyes as if he was searching for a long-awaited answer.

“Yes I remember everything. No, ‘everything’ wouldn’t be the right word to use. I have a general idea of everything that happened but it’s not at all crystal clear. I do remember how everything fell apart, but it’s like trying to remember a movie from years ago.” Hinata replied, expecting them to be disappointed but to his surprise, Kuzuryuu smirked at his response.

“Hey, that’s a whole lot better than us. The only memories we have are from the island.” Kuzuryuu replied as Sonia nodded her head in agreement.

“That is correct. Kuzuryuu-san and I were worried that we would never learn the truth. It’s amazing how you remember so much Hinata-san! Please, enlighten us about what happened.” Sonia said as she and Kuzuryuu edged closer off the bed as they were eager to listen to his recollections. Hinata stared at his friends’ faces as he couldn’t help but study them. He would be lying if he said that they looked exactly the same from the game as subtle differences subtle differences jumped out at him. Small scars, weary eyes, and slight depressions in their cheeks plagued the carefree faces they once wore. Hinata swallowed as he prepared to tell them the suffering they received and the suffering they had delivered.

“Okay this is what happened, it all-“ Hinata started but immediately stopped when he heard the door open. Just like before, all the room’s occupants stared at the entrance as they awaited the newcomer to show themselves.

The door opened just enough for the person to stick their head inside. “He-Hello? Why is it so dark in here?” The newcomer nervously said as they attempted to scan the room. Everyone instantly recognized who that newcomer was. It was Kazuichi Souda. He was wearing an olive long sleeve shirt with black welding pants that had a strip of dark purple running down the side of his legs. In one of his arms was a short sleeve jacket that seemed to match the color scheme of his pants. His hair was almost entirely black except for the tips, making it apparent that he was trying to grow out the dye from his hair. The back half of his hair was tied into a loose ponytail while the top portion seemed to be poorly spiked due to the lack of care they received while Souda was in the game. This gave it a disheveled look as strands of hair flew in all directions.

The three in the room instantly got on their feet to greet him but they were too slow as Souda acted first when he recognized them. He threw the door wide open and ran inside towards the small group with his arms wide open. Tears were already streaming down his face as he neared his friends. 

“Sonia-san! Kuzuryuu! It so good to see- ARGHHHHH!!!” Souda suddenly screamed and stopped dead in his tracks as he laid his eyes on Hinata. “WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!”

“Hey you bastard! That’s Hinata you dimwit!” Kuzuryuu countered as he stomped his way towards Souda who had slowly started backing away. 

“Yes, he is our beloved friend Hinata-san!” Sonia chimed in as she too made her way towards the mechanic. Hinata decided to stay where he was standing near the beds to prevent causing more fear to Souda.

“You sure? He looks kinda….demonic. Especially those glowing red eyes of his…” Souda said sheepishly as he eyed Hinata up and down. 

“That hurts Souda, I thought we were closer than that.” Hinata replied, acting a little more insulted than what he really felt.

“I was just thinking, if the scientists at Hope’s Peak were trying to make you into the Super High School Level Hope, I figured they’d make you look like a god or something! Not an evil villain!” Souda yelled defensively as he put a foot down. 

“That’s not his fault! You don’t have to treat him like a fucking monster because of it!” Kuzuryuu yelled at Souda’s face, causing him to hesitate for a quick second before he opened his mouth to defend his actions. Unfortunately for him, Souda was interrupted before he was able to get a single word out.

“What’s all this racquet about?” A harsh voice asked from the still-open doorway. A sophisticated-looking young man stood at the entrance of the room. He wore a black suit similar to the one Naegi wore and white framed glasses. The look of disapproval was so clear on his face that the other party could easily see it despite the bright lights from the hallway. The room grew quiet as they were all surprised to see him; none of them hearing him approach. The young man continued to stand there with his arms crossed waiting for an answer, his patience already running thin.

“It’s nothing Togami-san. We were all just overjoyed to see one another again. I hope we didn’t cause you any problems.” Sonia apologized for the group, remembering his name from the simulation. Togami simply sneered before he walked away. 

“This is all your fault dumbass.” Kuzuryuu grumbled towards Souda as soon as the sound of Togami’s footsteps faded away. Sonia walked past the two to close the door as to not cause more alarm for the members of the Future Foundation. 

“My fault?! I’ve been awake for about five minutes and I’m already being accused for something.” Souda replied with a hurt look on his face as he put his hands on top of his head.

“Make no mistake Souda-san, we are all very happy to see you are alive and well. However, you must not insult Hinata-san like you did. He has been through a lot more than us and despite our different appearances, we are still dear friends.” Sonia chided Souda softly causing the mechanic to look down in guilt.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for causing a ruckus. It’s just hard for me to believe you’re you, you know? I want to believe you, I really do but you have to give proof that you’re the Hajime Hinata that I know.” Souda declared as he faced Hinata with a stern face. However, Hinata could see his friend’s eyes wavering as they didn’t want to doubt him.

“Souda, I am still the same person you met on the island. I remember that you once told me that you had a best friend in middle school who left you when you were both put in an uncomfortable position. But I’m not like that Souda, we’re not like that! We stayed together as friends throughout all those murders, after learning about being despair, even after we thought everything was pointless! We were together there, and we are all going to be together here.” Hinata said proudly as he clasped a hand on Souda shoulder.

“Goddamn it Hinata, you really know how to talk to a man’s heart. I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry.” Tears were streaming down Souda’s face he mumbled those words between his sobs. He attempted wiping away his tears with his sleeve but the vast amount of them made it impossible. As Hinata comforted Souda who was deeply touched by Hinata’s words, Sonia and Kuzuryuu began their own conversation on the side. They too were touched by their friend’s words but they were able to keep their composure as his words weren’t personally directed to them. This allowed them focus on their current position. 

“Obviously Souda doesn’t remember anything more than the island.” Kuzuryuu mumbled as he mindlessly kicked the ground.

“It is unfortunate, but as long as we have Hinata-san, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Sonia replied with a smile on her face. “However, I do hope Owari-san remembers something to fill in the gaps in Hinata-san’s memory.” The smile on her face faded away as she thought of the possibility of what she said actually occurring. 

“Where is Owari anyways? Shouldn’t she be up by now?” Kuzuryuu said as he looked towards the door, expecting her to come busting in at any second. 

“The Future Foundation did say that the survivors should be all waking up today. Give her some time Kuzuryuu-san.” Sonia reassured her friend who still felt a little uneasy.

The four friends sat near one another on the beds as they discussed happy memories during their time in the island in an attempt to liven up the atmosphere and lift their spirits. Hinata had decided to hold off on telling his friends his memories until Owari joined them. However, hours passed with no sign of Owari, causing the uneasiness they had attempted to keep at bay to come creeping back. 

“Ahh! I can’t take it anymore! Why don’t we just ask on of the Future Foundations about her?” Souda asked as he felt anxious to do something.

“I bet they’re already working on it. We’ll just bother them if we nag them about it.” Hinata reasoned despite feeling anxious as well.

Minutes passed in silence as their anxiety had taken all their ability to speak. Suddenly, the door opened, causing everyone to jump to their feet and head towards the entrance even before the door fully opened. Instead of seeing their friend, they were greeted by a pink-haired lady in black suit. Her face was serious as she stared at the group.

“We need to talk.” Kirigiri said.


	3. The First of Many

“Is it about Owari?” Hinata asked in a panic, voicing the concern for all those around him. Kirigiri looked at him before giving a curt nod, causing all the survivors to tense up.

“Yes, she has just gotten out of the pod, but I need you all to listen to me. She is currently in an incredibly weak and disoriented state. Our attempts to help her body while she was in the simulation proved unsatisfactory. We need you all to leave this room so that we can give her the medical attention she needs.” Kirigiri said in an austere manner as she opened the door wider to usher everyone out. However instead of leaving the room, its occupants stayed rooted to the floor as they stared at her in shock.

“Hey, she’s going to be alright? Right? You’re gonna save her?” Kuzuryuu asked softly as he looked at Kirigiri dead in the eyes.

“We will save her. That is a promise.” Kirigiri said confidently, never breaking the neutral expression she came in with.

“But..why do we have to leave? I mean…this room is big enough to hold all of us and then some. We won’t be in the way at all while you treat her.” Souda questioned as he attempted to reason with the lady to let them stay in the room.

“Yes, we wish to be there for our friend even in her state of-“ Sonia began before she was quickly cut off.

“Listen, I’ll explain everything afterwards. I really need you all to leave this room and go to the break room around the corner down the hall. “ Kirigiri interrupted with urgency in her voice.

Sensing her desperation, their urges to question and argue with Kirigiri vanished. They quickly did as they were instructed and left the room to head for the break room without another word. Some of them cast worried glances behind them, but no one dared do anything more.

It took them a few minutes to find the break room after rounding the corner, but they eventually found it to be the third door on the left. It was a room slightly smaller than the one they previously occupied, however it felt a lot less spacious due to the furniture. Sofas took up most of the space as groups of them were placed against the walls or simply in the middle of the room. Each group of sofas had a small table designated to it as one was always found centered nearby. A fridge and microwave sat isolated near the wall next to door as they seemed to be the only electronic device in the room.

The friends all sat together in silence as they all worried over Owari. They were feeling a variety of negative emotions as the sudden news left them horribly shaken. Kirigiri’s vagueness on the whole situation left them to the mercy of their imaginations as they subconsciously created their own reasons and scenarios for Owari’s detainment. It is human nature to think of the worst case scenario; with no information to go by, the group expected the worse. However, none of them thought of the possibility of her actually dying. They all had enough hope to cling onto that prevented them from thinking such thoughts, especially after promising one another to create their own futures.

While everyone else lacked information to form a definite conclusion about Owari, Hinata had an advantage over them. Based on how Kirigiri spoke, he reasoned that Owari’s current condition was due to her time in despair and not due to the side effects of the simulation. He tried to search through his newfound memories in an attempt to find a clue on how Owari looked and acted to get an idea of her current condition. It was giving him an unusual feeling as the only memories that he retrieved without any effort were all about himself.

Hinata was able to recall seeing Owari multiple times in the past, but he could not grasp any detailed information about her. The more he tried to remember, the more his memory began to replace her image with the one he saw on the island; the happy-go-lucky, always-hungry, laid back Owari. Despite it paining him to do so, he attempted to shake that image of her away so that he could see the truth, even if it were to cause him grief.

A beeping sound snapped Hinata back to reality. He looked around in confusion before his eyes fell on Souda who was getting something from the microwave by the door. Hinata was so deep in thought that he didn’t even realize that Souda had gotten up. He watched the mechanic walk back to the group and set the plate on the table before sitting back down. Almost overflowing the plate were pieces of some type of fried meat that didn’t look too appetizing. 

“Couldn’t you have gotten something else?” Kuzuryuu grumbled after it became apparent no one was going to take one.

“It was the only thing that looked edible in the fridge! I don’t know how long the foods been in there!” Souda defended, as he grabbed a piece and stuck it in his mouth. “Owari would have eaten the entire plate by now.” He mumbled between his chews.

“No she wouldn’t.” Hinata blurted out quickly before he could even process the words he just said. His friends stared at him as they expected him to explain his outburst, but he was unable to. He didn’t know why he said what he said, it felt natural to say it as if it was common knowledge.

That’s when he saw her, the real her.

_He stared at what appeared to be a skeleton of a women with tattered clothing leaning against the wall of an alley. Junk and debris were scattered around the body as a nearby building had collapsed, causing him to almost completely miss her. However, his talent allowed him to see through the garbage and find what he was looking for. He walked past the debris to move closer to the skeleton and only stopped when he was only a few inches away from it._

_He wasn’t at all surprised to see that the skeleton was still covered in skin. The body was completely devoid of fat or muscle; without a barrier between the two objects, the skin wrapped against every bone like a seal. The skin hugged each bone so tightly that it appeared as if the bone would pierce the skin at any second. The light of the sun behind him made each separate piece of bone on the body cast a shadow, emphasizing how emaciated it truly was. Most of her once beautiful brown hair had fallen out; the few that remained were thin and dry as her body lacked the proper nutrition to keep anything healthy._

_“You aren’t useful to us like this at all Owari.” He stated with a sigh as he looked down at her unimpressed. Hearing this, the body very slowly tilted her head to the side and looked at him with distant, sunken eyes that seemed like it would collapse within her head at any second. A few seconds later, a huge smile stretched across her face. Her teeth looked like stones inside her mouth as the gums were receded back._

_“I’m useless and weak aren’t I? I’m such a disappointment… It gives me such despair.” Owari replied weakly with a dry laugh before her head dropped back down, her smile still plastered on her face._

_How boring_

Hinata screamed in terror, grasping his head in his hands which startled all those around him. Though they weren’t too far to begin with, his friends all jumped to his side to comfort him.

“Hinata-san, are you alright?” Sonia asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes I’m fine! Just leave me alone!” Hinata shouted as he got up and walked to the opposite side of the room to get away. He placed his hand on a wall, leaning on it for support. His heart was painfully pounding against his chest and he could feel his body shaking with fear from the memory. He was breathing so heavily that his friends could hear him despite being a few feet away.

“You’re obviously not okay, tell us what’s wrong!” Souda said pleadingly as he expressed his worry about his friend. Despite their concern, none attempt to close the distance between them as they expected him to lash out again.

“Did you remember something?” Kuzuryuu asked quietly after it became clear Hinata wasn’t going to talk. Sonia and Souda gasped at his question as they began to think of what memory caused him to act this way.

“Yes.” Hinata answered after a few breaths of air. His friends waited for him to clarify but Hinata remained silent after his response. He was having an internal conflict within himself on whether or not he should share the horror of what he remembered. Will his memory be the catalyst that will lead his friends to fall into despair all over again? Will he burden it all to keep them safe? Ignorance is bliss after all. However, he knew that they wanted to know the truth about the past despite how ugly and terrible it was. In spite of the terrors of the past, he knew they each had a powerful strength within them to continue and create a bright future for themselves. If he doesn’t tell them now, Hinata knew their curiosity would lead them to the truth eventually. With or without his help.

Hinata collapsed onto his knees as he began to calm down. His friends rushed to his aid immediately and helped him back to his feet. He stared at all of them straight in the eyes as he could easily see them quietly pleading for answers. With a slight smirk and his head staring at the ground, he finally spoke again.

“I remember seeing Owari back when we were all in despair. I now completely understand why Kirigiri didn’t want us to see her. She was…..She was in a terrible condition, I don’t think I can even fully describe the horror I saw with just words. What terrifies me is that I remember not feeling anything when I saw her back then, but now….” Hinata shut his eyes as if that single action would remove that memory forever. However, he knew he had to keep that memory so that they could all learn from their mistakes. So that they could never repeat the past ever again.

Hinata lifted his head and took a deep breath. He told his friends everything about Owari that he remembered. How he saw the nearly lifeless shell of the girl they had all known to love. How the once powerful, courageous girl who challenged Monokma decayed and became something that could have easily been snapped in half by a gust of wind. He described to them her empty eyes, her crooked smile that seemed too big on her face, and her hollow laugh that was once so boisterous. 

As Hinata told his story, he watched his friend’s faces transform from curiosity into horror and disgust. Despite this, he continued as he knew that this was the ugly truth they had all waited and fought for. After telling them everything, 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” Souda said with a dry chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Do you think Owari-san will be okay then? Kirigiri-san promised to save her!” Sonia asked Hinata in a panic as if he held all the answers. 

As if on cue, the door opened and revealed Kirigiri who wore the same nonchalant expression on her face. As she walked in, the others rushed to her desperate for news about Owari, even more so as they all knew of her previous conditions. 

“Sorry I had to make you all leave. We couldn’t risk Owari getting too excited in her weakened state and injuring herself more. Luckily we were able to stabilize her, but due to the severity of her conditions, it will take her some time to recover. You are able to see her now, but I warn you that she appears quite different from what you saw in the simulation. ” Kirigiri quickly explained, hitting all the possible questions she knew she was going to be bombarded with when she stepped into the room. Wasting no time, Kirigiri turned around to lead them back to the room they had previously occupied. The others stayed close behind her as if they were taking extreme caution to not get lost and lose their opportunity to see their friend. To the four friends, it felt like forever for them to reach their destination. 

With only a slight hesitation, Kirigiri opened the door and allowed the group to slowly enter the room. Despite their anxiety, they were all able to control their nerves in this tense situation. Kirigiri was the last one to enter and closed the door behind her, never leaving her sights on the friends who had gathered around the bed in the far wall where a brunette lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on the somewhat late update. I cannot promise that this will improve.


End file.
